In one aspect, the invention relates to an improvement to a baffle. In another aspect, the invention relates to an improved baffle cage. In another aspect, the invention relates to an improved tube bundle. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an improved heat exchanger. In still another aspect, the invention relates to removing a tube bundle from a heat exchanger shell.
Deposits on the internal surfaces of heat exchangers have long been a major problem in the art. Besides decreasing the heat transfer capabilities of the heat exchanger, severe deposits also decrease throughput and raise the pressure drop, making the heat exchanger more expensive to operate due to higher pumping costs and less efficient heat transfer. Deposits also create problems during the disassembly of heat exchangers for maintenance or repair.
For example, in shell and tube heat exchangers used in acid services, the deposits can become so severe that the tube bundle is effectively cemented into the shell. The cost of cleaning the unit or repairing even a small leak in such a locked-up unit can be staggering, because the bundle is often destroyed by intention or by accident when it is attempted to remove it from its shell.
It would thus be extremely desirable to provide a heat exchanger which is easily dismantled for cleaning or repair, despite the presence of profuse deposits on its interior surfaces. It would also be extremely desirable to provide such a readily dismantled heat exchanger in which available components are utilized to a large extent, thus minimizing the costs of its implementation.